


Werewolf Experiments

by KinkyFox



Series: The Erica Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see prompts are open. I love your fic so I am tossing a prompt your way. Any female character (I love Erica, but any is good!) with an older man just aggressively sucking on her nipples. He can't get enough, is desperate for her tits. Can be dubcon, noncon, or anything. She just gives herself up to it. Bonus if there is an audience - adults or teens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Experiments

Erica's arms were beginning to feel numb. She wasn't sure how long she'd been hanging in the basement of the Argent house now, but all she knew was that she was alone. She didn't know where they'd taken Boyd, no one answering her whenever she asked. The last hunter who'd come down to the basement had ignored her, gagging her and covering her eyes, before she heard him leaving again. She was thankful for her wolf hearing and scent, meaning she could tell when someone was entering the room, as without that, she wasn't sure how she'd be coping. The fear was still there though - the terror of not knowing what was going to happen to her.

She jumped as she heard footsteps clomping down the wooden steps again - several pairs this time, and plenty of scents. Some she recognised from people who'd come down before, and some she didn't recognise at all. There was a booming sound as the door was closed behind the people, and no one spoke for a while.

"So the question is, what should we do with this wolf? She is a threat to us, yes, but right now... How wonderful is it to see her in such a vulnerable position?" It was Gerard speaking, the voices surrounding him chuckling at his words - it had to be hunters, the way he was talking.

"Best to just kill her now, isn't it?" Said another voice.

"True, true... But maybe not right now. That's a waste of time when we could do so much more." Replied Gerard, and Erica screamed as her ass was smacked hard, and she felt the material at the front of her shirt being ripped open, her nipples hardening almost instantly at the cold of the basement. She squealed and screamed behind the gag, but no one came to help, all that happened was more people laughed. Nothing was said for another few minutes, probably letting the reality set in for Erica - she was being stripped in front of a bunch of hunters, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Erica jumped as she felt something cold being pressed against her chest, followed by a trail of cold water that trickled down her stomach, soaking into waistband of her pants. Her senses heightened, she knew it was an ice cube, being rubbed gently across her nipples, and she clenched as she felt the nubs hardening even more. She could only imagine how excited her body looked, everyone knowing that it was the furthest thing on her mind.

"I think it's time we remind our guest that this basement has been sound-proofed - no matter what happens here, there won't be anyone calling the police, or coming to rescue you." Gerard taunted again, slowly removing the blindfold from her eyes, smiling at her calmly as she glared back at him.

"What are we gonna do to her now?" Asked one of the hunters, his cock erecting at the sight of her. "Share her around?"

"If you want to engage in bestiality, be my guest!" Gerard replied, rolling his eyes. "No... These animals don't deserve that. Acting like wolves in sheeps clothing... No. They're animals, pure and simple. With animalistic urges - to mate, to hump like a bitch on heat would. Even if she looks human, her body won't react like one to stimuli." He stroked the ice across her nipples again, listening to her sob at the pain of the cold, tutting to himself. "I suppose... I should show you all what I mean."

Erica's cries turned to screams under her gag as Gerard pressed his mouth over one of her erect nipples, and began sucking on it, hard. Flicking his tongue over the hard nub over and over, he glanced up at her tear-stained eyes, and bit down on it, lightly. A surge of pleasure rushed through Erica's body involuntarily, and she closed her eyes, Gerard stepping back. Even as he spoke, he continued to manipulate the nipple, keeping it erect.

"See what I mean? The mind hates what I'm doing, but the body... Well, it craves for more."

"Think you can get her come, old man?" Laughed one hunter, and Gerard glanced over at them, before looking at Erica, who began shaking her head, rapidly.

"I think it would be interesting to try and find out." He decided. Picking up a pair of scissors from a wooden table to one side, he quickly cut out a section of Erica's pants and underwear, just enough that her pussy was on show, letting the hunters check just how wet she was. Already there was some moisture, Erica flinching as one of the female hunters stroked her, confirming it to the others, before she sat down again, wrinkling her nose, and wiping her hand on a towel.

Gerard moved forward again, this time taking the nipple that hadn't previously been in his mouth, and began kissing it. Sucking it hard into his mouth, he held it between his teeth, pulling back slightly. The force caused Erica's body to sway slightly, swinging back as he let go, the blonde crying all throughout.

Next, he took hold of both nipples between his thumb and forefinger, and slowly began twisting them, saying nothing, but looking deep into Erica's eyes. They were so close, the movements so intimate that finally Erica had to look away, to pretend that it was anyone but some sick pervert playing with her body. Soon after, he returned to the ice cubes, firming up her nipples again so that he could return to sucking them.

"Sadly... They are rather irresistible." Gerard said, before leaning in close to her ear, his voice a whisper that made her shudder. "Maybe when I kill you, I'll be sure to cut these off first."

"This kids gonna be pulling on the floor soon, Gerard, she's definitely got a kinky side." A hunter laughed, the others jeering along with him, and Erica closed her eyes. Her core was aching to be touched, and she was thankful for the gag, that it meant that they couldn't hear the moans that were desperate to escape. Almost as though he could read her mind though, Gerard cupped her cheek, before grabbing behind her, and pulling the gag away from her.

"You sick fuck!" She snapped, growling at him. "I'm going to rip you apart."

"It doesn't look like you'll have any chance to, hanging there like you are." Gerard commented, returning his mouth to her nipples, sucking them and pinching them alternately, his bites becoming more and more common the longer he worked on her. Erica gritted her teeth, closing her eyes, but a particularly sharp bite made her cry out - less in pain, and more in pleasure, and the group laughed at her. Still, Erica tried to block it out, to pretend that it wasn't the scent of death she could smell - that it was some younger, hotter guy - a senior in school, a junior in college - anyone other than a dirty old man who was going to kill her.

Concentrating on her imagination, she began to get more and more turned on with what was happening to her body, her pussy leaking more as she lost herself to what was happening. Wherever she was, whoever was doing it, it was pushing her closer and closer to orgasm. The closer she got, the less he left her breasts alone, squeezing them together, trying to force both the nipples into his mouth at once.

"Fuck..." Erica muttered, her muscles clenching as she grew closer to orgasm. Her breaths were coming out as pants by now, and all it would take was a brush of a finger or a puff of air against her clit for her to fall apart. "Please.... harder..." 

"Such a little slut. So hot for your judge, jury and executioner." Gerard hissed into her ear, reaching down to graze her clit with his thumb, before stepping back and watching her scream out in orgasm, her body shaking in it's binds.

Slowly, coming down from her orgasm, Erica could hear the buzz of laughter, the footsteps of people finally leaving the room. Gerard was still standing there though - she could smell him close by, and dejected, she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her.

"Well this has been fun." He commented, even as he picked up another ice cube. They were almost melted by now, but still cold enough to peak her nipples again. "We'll have to see about doing this again before I put an end to you." Erica whimpered as he sucked on her nipples one more time, before clamping a clothes peg down on them, one at a time. Offering her a kiss on the top of each breast, he moved to the doorway, flicking the light off and left, leaving Erica to nothing but pain, shame, and the darkness.


End file.
